A method and system for realizing data tracking by means of a software development kit, wherein the method comprises: allocating an identifier for an element in a webpage or an application program, via a software development kit, so that the identifier can identify the element in the webpage or the application program; and when the element is triggered, sending the identifier corresponding to the element to a cloud-end server (120), so that the cloud-end server (120) can acquire the triggered element according to the received identifier. Therefore, the method and system for realizing data tracking by means of a software development kit can avoid manual data tracking, greatly improve the efficiency of data tracking and free up a large amount of time for engineers, thereby saving human resource costs. In addition, the automation of the data definition management realizes automatic and efficient data management as well as version control.